


Jesus Christ the murderer

by NordicPossession



Series: Horror_Dreams [13]
Category: Horror - Fandom, scary - Fandom, terror - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NordicPossession/pseuds/NordicPossession
Summary: A horrifying dream I had some time ago where my parents scream at me and I stumble upon a horrific crime scene.





	Jesus Christ the murderer

Part 1. So there I was, stuck with my parents in a 5 story tall building that was a science museum. We were walking around looking at religion stuff (as always with these conservative rednecks) and a group of teen boys came up to me and we all started talking about ourselves and our parents as we walked off into another section of the big museum. Well as we did so we began to crazily walk-ran around and ran into my parents whom looked a bit perturbed at me leaving them. So we ignored them and got into a elevator and started going up to the topmost floor and then down to the ground floor. But before we all got to the ground floor, my mother, now impossibly angry/furious at me, was waiting there for me on whatever floor we were on at the moment. Right when she saw me she started screaming at the top of her lungs at me about me talking about her to complete strangers. ”HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT ME AND OUR PERSONAL LIVES WITH COMPLETE STRANGERS!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? YOU DO NOT DO THAT, YOU DO NOT TALK ABOUT YOURSELF AND YOUR PARENTS WITH COMPLETE STRANGERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF FOR DOING WHAT YOU ARE DOING AND NOW I WILL HAVE TO KILL YOU MY DEAR HORRIBLE EVIL DAUGHTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” We pushed past her and ran. We started screaming in terror for others to help us and kept running. She chased us still screaming her head off at me but I was not listening to her anymore. We flew down the stairs and out the entrance of the science museum and into some very thick bushes. We kept as quiet as possible and my screaming mother paused near to me and then continued onwards. 

Part 2. I was alone in a dark “keep out” section of the science museum and I don’t know why I was there. I flicked on some dim lights and saw a utmost horrifying sight before me. A dead person, whom was already starting to decay badly was lying on the floor amongst some power tools and building equipment. Not only was he dead how he died was even worse and when I finished stepping around the equipment on the floor to get a better look at him I found out pretty quickly how he had died. He was slashed open from his groin up to his collar bones and his insides were spilling out all over the place. It looked like a meat-eating dinosaur had killed him but soon found out that it was a chainsaw that had killed him. All I could do was scream in terror. I screamed so loudly that the security guards came running and immediately stopped when they saw the dead guy and me. They quickly covered him up and pulled me to the side to settle me down. I then saw a video camera and picked it up. It still had battery power in it so I rewinded the tapes to the beginning and started watching the footage. Two of the security Guards watched with me. 

In the video there was a very happy good looking young man even though he was a little bit on the fat side. He smiled and waved at the camera that was sitting on something and said, “hello, my name is (I forgot his name right when I woke up) and this is my very first day of work and I’m very exited about working for the science museum! With that said let us get started!” He then picked up his chainsaw and roared it to life. He then got up on a stool and held the chainsaw up above his head in order to slice through some old metal pipes. Then all of a sudden it looked as if someone whom was just about totally invisible appeared out of nowhere and snatched the chainsaw away from the worker guy, pointed it at the worker guy, and sliced the worker guy down the middle of his torso, though not to deeply, causing him to scream in terror and fall off the stool and hard onto the floor. The chainsaw then was turned off and fell to the floor and the almost totally invisible person had seemingly vanished as quickly as they had appeared. Then the guy tried sitting up four times, whilst babbling his head off and having blood pour out of his mouth, but could not since his insides were going everywhere. Then finally he died after a minute or two of struggling to sit up. 

I turned off the video in utmost terror. I realized I was crying in horror also. I found out that my voice was very weak as I started to speak. 

“Who....what....why....how?” Was all I could say. The two security guards had fainted during the very short video that was only three minutes from start to finish. But right then and there I began feeling a horrible terrifying presence and I knew whom it was coming from immediately. None other than Jesus Christ himself. I spun around just to come face to face with Jesus Christ and as always he was only a rotting corpse. “Yes, my dear, the murderer was I! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!” 

(I then woke up sweating and shaking in terror)


End file.
